DP158
}} Regaining the Home Advantage! (Japanese: 爆走！ジバコイルＶＳメタグロス！！ Loud Roar! VS Metagross!!) is the 158th episode of the , and the 624th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on January 7, 2010 and in the United States on June 5, 2010, as the start of the thirteenth season, Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors. Synopsis As and continue their journey to Sunyshore City, they are attacked by a wild . As they reach a near-by town, they are informed by Officer Jenny that Magnezone — soon joined by a wild — has suddenly appeared and is wreaking havoc throughout the town. Ash, Dawn, and Brock direct their Pokémon to stop the fighting, but the Magnezone and Metagross prove too powerful. Brock suggests that they lead the two Pokémon down the mountain with electricity to keep them from destroying the city. and are up for the job, but before they reach their destination, Jessie, James and Meowth interrupt. They want to pay back the two battling Pokémon for disturbing them not once, but twice. Brock asks Meowth to talk to the two Pokémon to ask them why they are fighting, but even he can't understand the strange metal language. blasts off after a hit from Metagross. With no other options, Pikachu and Pachirisu continue leading Magnezone and Metagross down the mountain. The group meets up with Crispin, a mountain guard. Crispin informs them that the two Pokémon normally battle with each other on a regular basis to release the magnetism that builds up in their bodies, due to the strong magnetic forces emitted from the mountains. Recently, however, their "battle arena" (a deep crater) has become filled with water. Ash, his friends, Officer Jenny, and Crispin have to find out why the crater is full of water, and then find a way to drain it, so Magnezone and Metagross can battle in peace, away from the city. They discover a boulder diverting a stream to the crater, and Team Rocket reappears to move the obstacle with their balloon. Unfortunately, the boulder is too heavy and their balloon ends up falling in the river. Brock then sends out his , which uses to break the rock, restoring the normal flow, taking Team Rocket with it. With the water no longer flowing to fill the basin, they can now drain it. Team Rocket returns and tries to help once again by using their pump to drain the crater. Unfortunately, their pump's motor is weak, meaning that it would take too long to get the water out. Therefore, Brock suggests freezing the water. Dawn sends out her to use on the crater. Unfortunately, since Team Rocket's pump hose was still in the water, they get frozen too. Brock then sends out to lift the ice out of the basin (with Team Rocket as well). Despite Team Rocket's begging, Happiny throws the ice and them into the valley. With their battle area freed of water, Magnezone and Metagross can battle as much as they want, out of the way of the city. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny * Crispin * Unnamed s Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * (unnamed Trainer's) * (unnamed Trainer's) * (unnamed Trainer's) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: *''High Touch! 2009'' is replaced by The Greatest - Everyday! as the opening theme, but it can still be heard at the end of previews for the next episodes. * This is the first Japanese episode of the . * Music from Pokémon Heroes, Gotta Dance, and Destiny Deoxys is used during this episode. * This is the first episode where used and didn't faint after getting hit by it. Errors * In one scene, Ash is seen with two Pikachu at the same time: one on his shoulder and one standing next to him. In the same shot, Ash has his feet overlapped by the sidewalk. * Gible's eyes were completely black while he was biting Ash's head. * The land around the basin is gray, but when fires , it is briefly seen as a wasteland. * Throughout the episode, 's magnets were completely gray, without the blue or red on the end of them; however, its sprite shows it to have completely gray magnets while the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games depict it to have the capability to turn the colors "on and off." * In the scene after Croagunk uses to smash the rock, Dawn's neck is colored the same black as her outfit (which doesn't have a collar) and she's missing her scarf. Dub edits Link In other languages |nl= |fi= |de= |id= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_eu= |pt_br= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 158 624 624 624 624 624 624